


You promised

by Arifly



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arifly/pseuds/Arifly
Summary: I suck at summaries.Basically Mello is traumatized and Matt is there for him
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 11





	You promised

You were doomed from the very beginning Mello.  
Huh...?  
L crouched down in front of him.Even from this angle where they were pretty much same size, he made me feel small.Small and powerless, just L could make me feel like that.  
"There's evil inside you, Mello.No matter how hard you try you can never escape it.  
There's no way i would make someone like that my succesor.I told you the story of beyond birthday, didnt i?"  
I...i'm not BB!  
Im not him!  
You're exactly like him.You killed people just to battle Near.You're a disgrace to Wammy's House."  
I could feel my lips moving but no words came out.I was so scared i couldnt talk i could only watch as L turned around and walked away holding Near's hand.  
"Dont go..."i managed to whisper  
I tried to follow them but my legs were just not moving.  
"Dont go, please..."i mumbled, louder, reaching out as my only goal in life moved further and further away  
There came a piint where he became so distant, that he was nothing more than a small light in the darkness that was surrounding me.  
I couldnt let him go.I couldnt let the darkness eat me like he did my predecassor  
"DONT LEAVE ME!"  
I screamed and screamed as strong hands where grabbing mine, trying to pull me further into the darkness.  
Someone was talking to me as well but i couldnt hear it.  
I was too bussy to fight whatever was grabbing me  
"Open your eyes!" The voice svreamed  
So i did.  
I was still surrounded by darkness but the hands that where holding me weren't demonic, they were warm and kind.what was in front of me wasnt a fading light, but a pair of amber lences, glowing in the moonlight.  
"M-Matt?"  
My best friend smiled softly to me abd let me go.  
"Whom did you expect?The grim reaper?"  
I couldnt help but stare at him as the full realisation hit me.I was safe, i wasnt alone....  
I cant explain how relieved i was, but my emotions found a way out.  
Matt backed away as hot tears started running down my face.  
"Oh shit, i shouldn't have said that.  
Come on, cut it out, okay?  
I hate crying people."  
I hate crying too.It only shows others how weak you are.  
But i just couldn't stop.He was here.I wasnt alone....i wasnt alone...!  
"Matt!" was all i could say, as i grabbed him as hard as i could.  
He froze for a few seconds before hugging me back.  
Cant blame him.None of us is very affectionate.  
"Dont leave me alone.Please dont leave me alone."  
As i said, i hate crying.Expecially when im the one crying.But here i was, clinging to him like a child, begging not to be left behind.If thats not pathetic what is?  
He only hugged me tighter as i kept bawling like the world was ending.  
"I promise.I will never leave you alone."

"As for the man that had been gunned down earlier, we're still unable to identify him..."  
The reporter keeps talking but i dont hear it anymore.All i can hear is my heart beating painfully in my chest  
You didnt keep your promise, but its my fault, isnt it?  
I sent you there.I....i made the plan.  
And now i lost you...  
"Matt, i got you killed.I'm sorry...."  
Now i wish i could cry.I dont care how pathetic i would be i wish i could cry, but nothing comes out.I dont feel the painfull knot in my throat or my eyes stinging.  
Im empty and dry like a endless pit.  
"It's allright Matt.We'll be together soon." I mumble to myself as i park the truck  
It comes faster than i thought, it also ends faster.  
A sharp pain, so strong it doesnt even let me scream, my head falling on the wheel and thats it, all pitch black.  
I wake up in the middle of a field, completly dessert apparet for the grass that almost covers my entire 7 year old body.  
I look around but theres noone to be seen or heard, appart for the raging wind.  
"Mello!" the wind brings  
I stand on my tip toes and i see a smock of red hair in the distance and soon enough a pair of glasses  
"Matt!"i cry running faster than i ever did  
The grass whips my face, leaving fine cuts that i barely feel.  
I need to get to him.  
Soon enough there comes a patch with no grass, and there is a boy, no taller than i am wearing shorts and a black and white stripped shirt.  
He waves me with the biggest smile on his face.  
"Come on!"  
I jump, wrestling him to the ground and hug him as tight as i possibly can  
I know we're safe now, that im never going to lose him again, but i cant help it.  
"I thought i'll never see you again."  
He pats my head with a chuckle  
"You silly.I promised ill never leave you, didnt i?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first death note fanfiction.  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed


End file.
